In 2004, the National Institute of Occupational Health made an unprecedented commitment to a large, marginalized and understudied workforce-namely, home health care workers. This proposal requests one year of funding to present the findings from the projects and other occupational health hazards. The purpose of this proposed conference is to: 1) communicate and disseminate the research teams finding on blood/body fluid exposures, 2) communicate and disseminate research teams findings on other occupational health risks in this workforce, 3) to communicate and disseminate information on the intersection of patient and worker safety in the home care setting, 4) provide a forum for stakeholder's input and feedback, and 5) identify potential interventions, research gaps, and translational (research into action) needs based on the research findings. The one-day conference will be held in New York City at Columbia University's Mailman School of Public Health and is expected to draw 100 participants, including novice, intermediate and advanced researchers, as well as home health care workers and administrators, and key stakeholders. The findings from the aforementioned study will be presented during both plenary and round table sessions, built around three similar themes, namely1) bloodborne pathogen exposure and risk factors, 2) other occupational hazards in home health care, and 3) the relationship between occupational health in home care and patient outcomes. Break-out sessions followed by rapporteur reports will allow for input from a wide range of stakeholders, including front line workers. Funding will be used for travel and infrastructure to support a conference, including minimal staff support. The conference organizers plan to publish a joint paper on the conference proceedings, to be disseminated widely. The proposed conference has received agreement letters from the key speakers, as well as from NIOSH representatives. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Funding for this conference is requested to allow for researchers funded under "OH-04-003: Incidence of Needlesticks And Sharps Injuries And Medical Safety Device Availability/Use Among Non-Hospital Health Care Workers" to present their findings to each other and to key stakeholders. This will allow for feedback, input, and advice regarding translation of research into action.